Songs and Poems by the cast of Inuyasha
by Guernica322
Summary: These are just a bunch of songs and poems that i wrote from the view point of the cast. Rated for safety! Please R
1. Don't leave me

**A/N:** This is just a bunch of songs/poems that I made up, based on the cast of Inuyasha. Enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Don't leave Me  
(Sung by Inuyasha)  
  
You left me stranded  
You left me all alone  
You just crossed time and space  
And now I want you home  
  
You think I hate you  
You may think I do  
But if you just looked into my eyes  
that's when you'd know the truth  
  
I can't go on without you  
You're my night and day  
Every breath I breath without you  
Feels like the last breath I'll ever take  
  
You would think that I'd gone crazy  
If I ever told you how I felt  
So these feelings are stuck inside me  
Just waiting to come out  
  
You're nothing like the others that I know  
You always keep me in line  
I could never live without you  
I hope that in time you'll be mine  
  
I can't go on without you  
You're my night and day  
Every breath I breath without you  
Feels like the last breath I'll ever take  
  
Please stay with me  
Forever and always  
You're my shining star  
I can't live without you  
  
Whenever you try and leave me  
I always fight with you  
I'm always afraid inside  
That you won't ever come back  
  
Please don't leave me  
Please stay here  
I can't breath without you  
I love you dearly  
  
I can't go on without you  
You're my night and day  
Every breath I breath without you  
Feels like the last breath I'll ever take

A/N: Yeah, i just wrote this today, because i was getting really frustrated with my other story, where i'm currently haveing writers block. More stuff soon!


	2. True Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha   
  
**True Feelings**  
(By Kagome)  
  
When I look at your face you turn away  
You're hiding something from me  
Could it be your secret feelings  
Or could it just be me?  
  
I know you don't hate me  
Even though sometimes I'm not so sure  
The last time you wrapped your arms around me  
I know that hug was pure  
  
I know you miss her  
I know you loved her  
I'm just asking you to move on  
  
When I'm down  
You brighten my day  
You make my head go round  
  
And everyday  
That I'm away  
I think about you  
All the day  
  
I can't stand when you're mad at me  
I love when your happy  
You know how I feel  
Now tell me about you  
  
I want to know your feelings  
The stuff you hold inside  
The things you think about  
While I'm not around  
  
When you smile my heart leaps  
When you frown my heart breaks  
I want to be with you forever and always  
So please let me see your true feelings


	3. My Obsession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or the song "I won't be there" bye Simple Plan  
  
**A/n:** I just thought that this song fit Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship so well…I just had to put it in!  
  
I won't be there  
By: Simple Plan  
  
I don't want to make this harder than I have to  
This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say  
But you just don't listen to me  
  
I don't wanna hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange you can never change me  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say can change your mind because  
  
I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up  
I won't be there  
  
Everything I say you find a way to make it  
Sound like I was born just yesterday  
And everything you taught me doesn't mean a thing  
so I'm going my way  
  
This is the last night that I spend at home  
And it won't take too long for you to notice  
Won't take long for you to find out that I'm gone

* * *

**A/N: Ok, now for the poem or song that I wrote**  
  
My obsession  
By: Kouga  
When you walk by  
You don't even say HI  
Its like I'm not there  
Its like you don't care  
  
I'm almost totally alone  
Abandoned by you too  
Am I not allowed  
To have but one obsession  
  
You are my night and day  
You are the air I breath  
I wish you would see me  
The way I see you  
  
You're in love with another guy  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still don't care about me at all  
Its like I'm made of air  
  
You're beautiful   
But never vain or proud  
I love you will all my heart  
But I never dare speak it out loud  
  
My feelings stay welled up inside me  
I'm so full of them, I could bust  
I wish I could let them all out  
With but a single kiss  
  
But alas, I cannot go near  
Your love is always close by  
Always pushing me away  
Always trying to hurt me  
  
I see him hurt your feelings  
It makes me want to cry  
Why do you stay with him  
When he treats you this way  
  
But I always must retreat  
Walk away into the distance  
For until you are mine to hold  
I cannot let my feelings out 

**A/n:** sorry it took so long to uppdate (not that anyone cares, cuz no one is reading this) but yeah... i tend to forget these things... please forgive me!


End file.
